The Amazing Avengers Issue 3
“''Lost Daughter” is the 3rd issue and chapter of ''The Amazing Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Mary Jane Watson (flashback and main story; origins revealed) Supporting Characters * Muneeba "Disha" Khan (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Kamala Khan (first appearance) * Mar-Vell / Phillip Watson (first appearance) (flashback only; dies) Villains * DemoGoblin / Ashley Kafka (first appearance) * Ronan the Accuser (first appearance) (flashback only) * Crimson Spider / Flash Thompson (flashback only) Other Characters * Pym Industries ** Peter Parker (mentioned only) * Anna Watson (flashback only) * Madeline Watson (mentioned only; deceased) * Yon-Rogg (first appearance) Premise Devastated over the death of her father Mar-Vell by the hands of Crimson Spider, Mary Jane Watson is given comfort and confidence by Disha Khan, who encourages her with great knowledge of the hero Mar-Vell would have wanted her to be. Now, Mary Jane trains to master her newfound Kree powers to be prepared to fulfill her father's goal to maintain universal peace. Plot Mary Jane is trying to have a sleep in her bedroom until she desperately wakes up from another horrible nightmare about her father's death. A flashback beginning in the moment she left New York to pursue her career as a astrophysicist in Kansas reveals that her long-lost father Phillip was in reality Mar-Vell, a captain in Starforce (the Kree Empire's peacekeeping squadron) who sought to have four children from different planets (those including Mary Jane) in hopes of starting peace between Kree and other worlds. Mary Jane, however, is still tearfully devastated with her father's death by the brutal hands of Crimson Spider, who wrongly saw him as an alien invader and killed him in a needless fight. His death consequently awakened his children's full powers and led Ronan the Accuser to wage war on Earth. Just then, Mary Jane is comforted over her grief by astronomer Muneeba "Disha" Khan, who had been loyal to Mar-Vell for a long time since his arrival on Earth, and her daughter Kamala. After some peaceful time with Disha and Kamala, Mary Jane vows to do what it takes to fulfill her father's goal to bring about peace. Next morning, Mary Jane begins to practice her newfound Kree powers (which include flight, enhanced strength, speed, stamina and the ability to liberate solar energy from her body) while still resuming her work as a astrophysicist. She also uses her powers to help the nearby citizens in secret. Mary Jane also hears news of Peter Parker's new work in Pym Industriesas shown is Issue 1. Meanwhile in a Oscorp Facility, Mary Jane's old rival classmate and young scientist Ashley Kafka illegally works to create a new Super Soldier serum which will make her a match for Crimson Spider. Right when one of the scientists exposes her work, Kafka injects the serum despite incomplete and unstable. The serum consequently grants her with superhuman abilities compared to Crimson Spider's, but it also comes with one disastrous side-effect: her body is mutated to that of a insane Goblin-like Red-skinned monster dubbed "DemoGoblin". Overhearing the rampage in Oscorp, Mary Jane manages to fly there and take DemoGoblin into a fight which takes place in the forest. Despite DemoGoblin's brute strength, Mary Jane's Kree might prove to be enough for her to defeat DemoGoblin and revert her back to Ashley Kafka's human form (the progress also causes her to lose her memories). As Kafka is taken back to the facility, where she is fired from Oscorp and arrested by the incoming police, Mary Jane returns to her apartment, where Disha congratulates her for her success and complements how proud her father would have been. Later, Mary Jane is visited by Yon-Rogg, a Kree commander who was for a long time loyal to Mar-Vell and shared his faith in other planets (including Earth), who offers to train Mary Jane as he promised Mar-Vell to do. Mary Jane accepts and dons a Kree combat suit which Mar-Vell previously designed for her as she dubs herself Captain Marvel. Notes This issue is set in the middle of the events of the first issue. References Category:The Amazing Avengers Issues